Brothers
by Simone Robinson
Summary: During a walk in the park, Joey comes across a stranger. Having more in common with this person than he thought, Joey finds that sometimes, people aren't quite what they seem, and what it's like to be a brother.


**B **r o t h e r s

* * *

Soft footsteps echoed on the gravel, disturbing the stillness of the evening. Joey sighed softly to himself as he wondered through the park. For once, the cool air did nothing to clear his head and the blond found himself wondering what to do now. Going home wasn't an option. Now that Serenity had left for home, the house was too quiet; or at least, too quiet until his father returned home, demanding something or other. Usually cash.

Joey slipped his hand into his pocket in a futile attempted to find some for later.

Nothing.

Well, he supposed there _were_ those sweet wrappers and that paper clip, but he doubted that would do much good when buying booze.

The blond shook his head causing his bangs to fall into his face. He did nothing to brush them back, just sighed despondently and made his way over to the bridge.

The park bridge was usually deserted this time of night and though Joey never admitted it out loud; he would often just go there to look at the view and forget about the world. There was something soothing about the lights dancing over the mirror surface of the river. It was always so still after the factories had closed for the night; enchanting almost… it really-

"Helps you think, doesn't it?"

The young blond nearly jumped a foot in the air at the sudden voice. Spinning around, he was greeted by a stranger, leaning over the rails of the bridge and staring into the night. Well, Joey assumed he was staring; the hood from his jacket concealed his face completely.

Had he been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that he had company?

The young Wheeler rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he turned to his new found companion,

"Heh, um, yeah it is…"

The stranger didn't answer for a moment, just fiddled with a news paper in his hand.

"So," He finally said, "what brings you hear?" There was something strangely familiar about the young man's voice, but it was something that Joey couldn't quite place.

Maybe it was the familiar presence of the stranger or just Joey's need to talk, but he found himself opening up to him.

"Eh… my sister's just gone back home..." he said, "We don't live in da same place so… I mean don't get me wrong, it was great seein' her and stuff, but it's kinda… I dunno… empty now that she's gone…and I'm just alone with my dad but he aint…aint that carin'…" he sighed softly, "Sorry, I ramble sometimes…"

The stranger nodded, "Its fine." He too sighed and tilted his head down, "Siblings, huh?"

Joey nodded, "So, ya got one too?"

"Yeah… little brother…" he trailed off shaking his head

"So….what about you, why you here?" Joey said

"He's sick…." The stranger paused at Joey's confused look, "My brother."

"Harsh, what's wrong with him?" The blond asked

His companion took in a shaky breath, as Joey wondered if it had been wise to ask.

"He has pneumonia." The other finally replied, his voice was soft and Joey had to strain to hear it, "It's…. in the bad stages…"

"Aw man… well I'm sure he'll be okay, right?" Joey reassured, "I mean, he has a big brother like you."

There was a hollow laugh from the stranger, "Me? It's practically my fault he's sick… I…" He stopped for a moment, bringing a hand up to his face, "He said he was sick, but I just… I thought it was nothing….I just kept on with work and…"

Work? Joey was surprised, this guy didn't sound any older that sixteen…seventeen at most…

"Well, what about your parents… I mean…" Joey said, frowning slightly.

"What parents?" The other sighed softly, "I'm his only guardian."

Joey was stunned, "Whoa man. That's a…that's a lotta responsibility."

"I know." The young man said, "Too much apparently… since I.." He paused and the last part was whispered, most likely not intended for Joey to hear, "..I let him down."

Joey, being an older brother himself, could relate. He blamed himself for several things that had gone wrong in his sister's life, even though they weren't truly his fault; but he wasn't about to let someone else feel the same way…

"Come on man, snap outta it!" Joey said forcefully, "How is moping gonna help your brother when you gotta be there for him? Don't be a wimp!"

The edge to the stranger's voice showed Joey had touched a nerve, "I do not mope," he snapped, "Nor have I ever abandoned my brother. And I wouldn't talk about being a wimp either, if I were you."

Joey opened his mouth to respond, before realization that his plan had worked sunk in and he smirked, leaning back on the rail.

"So ya got yer fight back again?" Joey asked, his grin widening at the strangers obvious shock.

There was a moment of silence before the stranger snorted and bent his head. The angle and light aloud Joey to see the smirk that graced the stranger's features.

He tossed the news paper into the blond's hands, before walking off, his voice floating back, "Not bad mutt, maybe you're not as stupid as you look."

Joey blinked. What did he just…

He glanced down at the paper in his hands, it was open at a particular article. He scanned the words.

'_Mokuba Kaiba admitted to hospital yesterday…' '…pneumonia…' '…reported to be in the later stages…' '…brother and guardian, Seto Kaiba…'_

Joey's eyes widened and he spun around, searching for the one he'd just spoken too, but he was no where in sight.

"Damn…. Kaiba…" He muttered softly before leaning back on the railing, a smile gracing his features.

"Gotta rememba to visit Mokuba tomorrow…" He yawned and stretched before turning to head home.

_Maybe we aint that different_… he mused then snorted. _Right, I think the air is getting' ta me…makin' me high or somethin'..._

Smirking again, the blond turned into his street, his heart much lighter than it had been before. _Who'da thunk it…?_

_

* * *

_

**What did you think?**


End file.
